The present invention relates to a device for determining the number of steps walked. On Aug. 11, 1980 I have applied for a patent on THE SHOE WITH AUTOMATIC COUNTER having Ser. No. 06/176,764. In that case, the shoe was completely assembled and included a mechanical digital-gear, the present invention on the other hand uses an electronic circuit and digital display. Thus, the present invention is lighter.